


Small Town Retreat

by Cody_kun



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's never been very good at thinking before jumping into anything, and after a nasty fight with Koujaku leaves him unable to show his face at their hang out spots, he finds himself in the next town over. After finding a small bar and waking up with no recollection of the previous night's events, he needs to somehow piece together what's become of his life with the help of a large, cinnamon man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy! So, chances are I'll go back and edit this as far as tags and summary goes—it's the first time I've posted my writing in years;; This is a collaboration with Cody_Kun (minkyminkycocoapuffs on tumblr). Please leave comments and kudos and such!!

This was ridiculous. It was stupid and fucking over-dramatic and ridiculous. Aoba knew he should have put a lot more thought into this mess instead of just 'going with his gut' **—** maybe then he'd have been able to pull his head from his ass a little bit sooner. At the very least, he should have talked with Mizuki about the entire situation instead of leaving things to chance; and whatever he did, he shouldn't have blindly gone along when Koujaku stuck his tongue down his throat, because maybe if he'd stopped and thought about things for a moment his stomach wouldn't be rejecting his dinner and his pillow wouldn't be drenched in his own tears.

He never meant to hurt his friend **—** he never meant to get hurt for that matter, but it was a confusing, sensitive subject for him. Everything sprang up way too fast. Koujaku was passionate and fast moving; there was nothing wrong with that, but, especially in these sorts of situations, it was more than overwhelming to Aoba. These emotions were too intense; his head spun without pause. He didn't want to deal with it anymore.

He needed a drink.

It wasn't until he'd gathered his stuff and started walking that he realized he couldn't go to their usual bar **—** there was no doubt in his mind that Koujaku would be there. For a moment, he froze. Chewing his lip, he tried his best to think of somewhere else he could go, _anywhere_ else he could go. All the while he continued to walk, glancing at street signs and store fronts, looking for any activity to distract him from his spiraling thoughts. He couldn’t think about this anymore; he couldn’t handle the heavy heart, the twisting stomach, the burning sting that assaulted his eyes at the worst moment with fresh tears for God knows what reason. He was tired of wallowing in nostalgia, thinking over every little moment again and again, wondering what went wrong, when things had started to turn, how it ended up this way. Feeling the painful and now-familiar prick behind his eyes, Aoba pulled his headphones on and secured them tightly over his ears. Mashing the ‘play’ button on his phone, he gave a small sigh of relief at the music that soothed his frayed nerves. Ah, this had always helped.

Though he now had that slight, blessed distraction, he still needed a place to go. Realizing there was nowhere nearby he could visit **—** not without fear of being seen by the man who caused his pain **—** Aoba continued to aimlessly walk. And walk. And walk. It was nice, really. The fresh air was something he needed after staying cooped up in his house for so long. Barricaded in his room for days, refusing to come out, refusing to answer any calls **—** it was pathetic when he thought about it. So, naturally, he tried not to think about it anymore; but at least this was a nice change of pace. He didn’t even mind when his legs started to ache and burn and the sun started to sink lower and lower in the sky. He gazed at his surroundings from time-to-time, noting how they went from incredibly urban to more and more rustic around him the farther he went. It was a slow paced, beautiful change.

Something about that thought made him choke up. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and forced those thoughts to stay at bay. He didn’t need that. He didn’t need that **—** but if music was proving not to be the best of aids at the moment, maybe he did need a little visit from his friend mister booze. Glancing around at the signs, he finally found what looked to be a decent enough bar, seeing as he'd wandered into a little town. Pulling his headphones off, he pushed the door in and walked inside.

It wasn't a large bar **—** not as big or as crowded as Mizuki's, thank God. He was positive he couldn't handle that. Glancing at the many empty tables around, he didn't have the patience to sit and wait for someone to greet him; so he took one of the empty stools, gave a small nod in greeting towards the bartender, and ordered a drink. One drink turned to two (then three) as time passed by, and it didn't take long before he was soaking in his own thoughts in warming alcohol and his mind began to drift. He’d been so wrapped up in his own self-pity upon entering he hadn’t even noticed the other patrons in the establishment (though really, it wasn’t as if there were very many of them).

* * *

 

Mink didn't have many places he liked to go. He needed quiet, which was why he’d chosen to live just outside of the city, away from the hustle and bustle of everything quick and modern. Even quiet was becoming a rarity with the ever-growing population in this town; Mink had watched it change and grow, sadly enough. But staying at home every night by himself had gotten lonely, even for him, and it was nights like these where he longed for companionship, even if it was only the presence of another body within the same room **—** that was good enough for him.

He brought his favorite book with him, along with his reading glasses, and curled up in a booth in the corner of his favorite bar, knee propped up casually and elbow against the table. The book in his hands was something he’d read countless times, a story he knew by heart, though that didn’t make it any less enjoyable. In fact, he felt like he knew the characters better than he knew himself by this point, which was saying something considering how much time he’d spent alone.

Not very many people came to this bar. It was quiet: a stark contrast to some of the newer businesses that had popped up with their booming music and dance-floors lit up like fireworks. It was a good place to come and catch up with old friends, or have a drink after a hard day. It wasn’t exciting,and Mink was fine with that. However, due to its lack of popularity, he’d come to recognize every person who came in. So, when the door opened and a face he’d never seen before entered, it was a shock **—** even more of a shock that the one who entered seemed so..young.

Mink, curiosity overtaking his interest in his worn book, couldn't tear his eyes away from the blue-haired boy **—** and really, he was hardly a man, probably twenty-five at most. He frowned when the kid settled into a stool, sighing heavily, face screwed-up and posture sloppy.

Heartbreak, huh?

Scoffing, Mink dragged his eyes back to his book, but for some reason he could hardly fathom, he caught himself sneaking glances towards the bar every now and again.

* * *

Aoba had started to enjoy the drink in his hand and was starting to feel worlds better. His mind was pleasantly fuzzy; he felt more calm. Soon he was comfortable enough to shift, rolling his shoulders and popping his back just enough to earn a small sigh. Tugging his hair tie from around his wrist, Aoba reached up and gathered his hair into a ponytail, pulling it up and off the back of his neck. happy for the relief that brought. With a small smile in place **—** he finally was feeling better than he had in a long time **—** he slouched against the bar once again and continued to sip his drink.

"Never seen your face around here before."

Raising a brow, he turned around, glancing at the man who sat a stool away from him. He didn't give much more than a shrug in response. "Not from here."

"Not very talkative, are ya sweetheart?"

Aoba frowned. "...What?"

"Maybe you're just lonely." He could hear the grin in the man's voice. "Wanna slide over this way? Next round's on me."

Aoba frowned. "I'll pass."

Of course something like this would happen. He was finally calming down, finally alright, and now _this._   
  
Was he being hit on? This guy knew he was a guy, _right?_ Frankly, he wasn't sure if being mistaken for a girl would really bother him as much as the unsolicited advances. He'd been mistaken for a girl his whole life, and the lighting was low, not to mention the alcohol probably swimming in this guy's head. He knew his physique, and he tried to not let it ruffle his feathers.

"Hey, don't be like that!"

Aoba sighed into his glass.

"I'm not trying to be like anything, man," he responded, shifting. Really, he wasn't sure how _much_ the man had had to drink at this point. Shrugging off his large jacket, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, his physical appearance would drop a few hints his tone didn't seem to. Settling his jacket on the bar next to him, he stretched and hoped that he made his 'manly' appearance apparent.

Maybe, this would help.

"Ahh...I see...." Relief washed over Aoba; he thought the switch had finally flipped in the man's head and they were both on the same page. Relief was followed swiftly by crushing disappointment as these words followed: "You don't gotta be so self conscious, ya know. Just cause you're skinny doesn't mean you're not beautiful~"

 _Are you serious right now?_  
  
Aoba couldn’t help but huff internally. "No, no." He shook his head, "Look, I **—** thanks, but no thanks. I'm really not interested, alright?"

Mink had almost drifted back into his own little world when snippets of drunken conversation drifted to his ears. He tried to ignore it, intent on sinking back into the story, when the topic of conversation became abundantly clear.

He sighed.

Shutting his book and setting it on the table, he took another good look at the kid, then at the man who was the source of most of the noise. Mink wrinkled his nose **—** did he have no shame? **—** then did what any decent man should: slid off his glasses, stood up, and stepped closer to the scene.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you're slow," Mink said, clapping the man's shoulder. "The boy isn't interested. I'd advise you to stop." He peeked at the kid, then shook his head; he needed to learn how to be more blunt if he wanted to fend off men like this, especially with such a pretty face.

Shocked at the other patron standing up for him, Aoba watched the scene unfold. The man had to be a mountain, with a voice like a low rumble. That was impressive in itself, even though the disapproving look in his eye caused Aoba to scowl. What, like he’d asked for attention like this? However, he was quickly distracted by the man's next words.

“Boy?" The flared disgust in the drunk's tone caused Aoba to growl, and before he could say much more he was on his feet and ready to jump over the man's arm.

"Yea, I'm a guy! If you've got a problem with that, deal with it **—** it's not like I was asking you to hit on me or anything anyway!" He scoffed, lip turned up. “Acting so fucking disgusted when you can’t take a hint **—** Jesus.”

He hadn't meant to snap like that. He really hadn't. He almost wasn't even sure why he had, but then all the hurt and confusion from the situation with Koujaku bubbled back up in his mind and he hadn't meant to, but he snarled. He wasn't sure if it were the noise or the look on his face, but the man recoiled almost instantly, throwing his hands up and backing away.

"Christ **—** alright. Learn to take a compliment or something next time."

Aoba gave a burst of flustered laughter, throwing his hand on the bar and shifting his feet. Was this guy for real?

Mink's lip curled and pulled the man out of his seat, chin tilted high. "Leave," he said, eyes narrow and cold, shaking his hand in disgust as he withdrew it. "Now." The man would be a fool to stay a second longer **—** Mink wasn't in the nicest mood, that much was clear.

The drunk didn't need to be told twice. Throwing a fist of money on the counter, he removed himself from the bar quickly with a few more mutters under his breath. Aoba didn't bother trying to piece the quiet, slurred words together **—** he was already ordering another drink. Something much stronger. It only then occurred to Aoba that he had a savior right at his side. Turning and hoping it wasn't too late to say anything, he stuttered out: "Th-Thanks." Swallowing, he shifted on his stool a bit. "That, uh...I'm not good at handling stuff like that."

Mink had watched the man as he scurried away like the insect he was, eyes so narrow they were slits. When the boy spoke, however, Mink blinked and turned his head to the side. His lips twitched up just a bit and he huffed out half a laugh, and, as his eyes slipped closed, he slid into the seat the man just vacated.

"You don't need to thank me," he said, motioning to the bartender for a drink **—** his usual brandy, of course. "Scum like him aren't hard to come by." He peeked at the kid. "Learn to stand up for yourself. It'll come in handy."

Aoba puffed his cheeks out. "I can stand up for myself," he mumbled. "I just didn't want to cause a scene." Because really, that's what would have happened. After pausing to think for a moment, he sighed. That's what had happened, wasn't it? "...I still didn't do a good job of stopping that, anyway."

"You tried your best," Mink muttered, grabbing his drink off the counter and knocking it back. He set it down with a dull thud and a low sigh, then looked at the kid again. He liked him **—** he didn't know why, but he did.

Even with the stranger's words, Aoba hardly felt he'd tried at all. Giving a halfhearted shrug, he took a few swigs of his new drink. It was strong, and bitter. The taste caused him to scrunch his face and he frowned, setting it back. Once it subsided, however, he sighed, holding his head in his hands.

Mink held back a smirk at the boy’s obvious inexperience with such hard liquor. "You've never come here before."

Aoba glanced at Mink, pulled from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm not from around here." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a place I normally go to but, uh...I couldn't today."

"And why's that?" Mink asked, glass pressed to his lips. He didn't know why he was interested, but he wasn't about to question it. He almost found this boy a better distraction than his book. 

Aoba’s heart slammed a bit too hard in his chest for a moment as he pictured Mizuki’s bar in his mind clear as day. All their friends gathered around, and Koujaku himself leaning against the bar with a drink in one scarred hand and his world-famous smile plastered across his face.

It hurt to think about.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment Aoba shook his head, trying to swallow a lump in his throat and calm himself once again.

"Just..uh..." He cleared his throat. "Some people there probably don't...want to see me right now."

Mink almost felt bad for asking; he heaved out yet another sigh and gave the boy's shoulder a light clap.

"You don't have to pretend like that's all it is,” he said, voice low and smooth. “I'm sure I've been in your position before." He gave the boy a small smile, hand slipping off his shoulder and onto the counter. "Tell me about her. Or him. I don't judge."

Was it really that evident that it was romantically inclined? Giving a small groan, Aoba returned a small smile of his own **—** it was so faint he wasn't sure he'd actually flashed it as much as just felt it. With the last bit of the man's question though, he froze.

Was it really that evident?

His stomach twisted and he swallowed, unsure of how to respond. He wasn't ashamed of Koujaku, but he also simply didn't know how to process any of this. His hands started to shake as he tried to think of a way to speak, a way to process his emotions and formulate his thoughts into words.

"I ain't no fag!"

 _Beautiful,_ he thought to himself, feeling his dignity slip away as he groaned into his hands.

Mink's eyebrows arched.

"Excuse me?" He blinked fast, hand covering his mouth as he whipped his head away. It took more restraint than one would think to try and not laugh; he'd hit the nail on the head, it seemed. Lowering his hand slowly, he looked back to the boy with twitching lips. "I never said you were."

This was definitely more interesting than any book he owned.

"I-I don't!! I mean!" Taking a deep breath, Aoba picked up the rest of his drink and downed it, figuring it better to have whiskey shoved in his mouth over his own foot. After slamming his glass down a bit too hard, his entire body shivered and he hissed from the aftertaste.With a sigh, he forced his eyes open and turned to Mink.

"It's complicated." It was a bit of a struggle to spit the words out, but he finally managed to. And now that he had, he realized he wasn't drunk enough to start on the story and threw his hand up to get the bartender's attention before ordering the smoothest tequila he could think of.

During all of this, Mink only observed, face against his hand and lips twitching worse and worse the more the boy stuttered and flailed. Mink lifted an eyebrow at his choice of drink, but didn't question it. Really, the boy needed to loosen up.

"You can explain. I have time." Mink chuckled under his breath and motioned to the bartender for his own refill, though he knew he needed to slow down soon **—** he had to drive home, after all.

One shot clearly wasn't enough for Aoba. He thought it would be, but it wasn't. Neither was the second. Third time was a charm, though. After Aoba set the third shot glass down, he sighed and shivered. Alright **—** maybe now he was good to go.

"I fucked up." Ah, still eloquent as ever, it seemed. "....Real bad." Guilt started to weigh on him once again and he sighed, resting his forehead in his hand.

"....He's a guy. And he's my best friend **—** or, he. was.” The word was painful to say. “I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again now."

Mink watched in silence, nursing his own drink as the boy slammed back shot after shot. At this rate, he'd be trashed before he said another word -- but Mink continued to observe. His shoulders slumped, and regardless of how low the light was or how conscious the boy was to keep his face turned away, the anguish was clear as day.

By the time he finally spoke again, Mink jumped just a bit; his thoughts had begun to drift in the absence of conversation.

"...I see." He set his glass down. "Go on."

Chewing his lower lip Aoba took in another breath, his sluggish brain trying to think of how to piece things together. "Awhile ago, he confessed to me **—** and we kinda started dating. But... I've never been with a guy before. Hell, I haven't been with many girls.” He gave a shaky laugh, “I'm not a virgin, but I'm no fucking casanova **—** not like him, mister 'ladies' man.'" He scoffed, lifting his empty glass. "And I sorta stumbled along **—** ha ha, hard to imagine, right?" He rolled his eyes and set his glass down, hardened facade ebbing away as sadness crept up once more.

"I ended up hurting him really badly, though... because I don't know what I am. And I was uncomfortable with how he treated me. Everyone thinks I'm a girl!! And that's not bad, but why did he want to just...suddenly fuck me?" Ah, he knew he'd regret talking this way later, but right now he couldn’t find a fuck to give.

Mink was almost taken aback by Aoba's brashness **—** almost. He scoffed, fingers on his half-drained glass. He didn’t pick it up, however; he had a feeling he needed a clear head for this.

"That's unfortunate," Mink said, "but sexuality isn't black and white, for one." He looked to Aoba. "Perhaps he was curious as well. And you were probably the safest bet, what with your looks and your pre-established relationship." He leaned forward, arching a brow carefully and hoping that the liquor wasn’t obscuring his thoughts. "Have you tried talking things through?"

The fact that this man was staying so calm was...well, Aoba wanted to say jarring, but it was strangely comforting. Biting his lip, he tried to think for a moment, but then shrugged. "I guess..." he thought for another moment. "I...sorta suck at talking. And I don't want to make it worse. And he's really upset..."

While he tried to think of another excuse to keep from talking to Koujaku, his mind lingered on the comment about his looks and soon, Aoba turned to squint at the man. "Did you just call me pretty?" He could have sworn that’s what he’d said. Staring at the man until he received a response, Aoba pushed his lower lip out into a slight pout.

Not much caught Mink off-guard. One could mention the most heinous acts, the strangest occurrences, and he wouldn't bat an eye.

But for some reason, this kid managed to shake his composure.

Mink coughed into the crook of his arm, face burning in a way he hadn't felt in...years, really. He blamed the alcohol.

"It's clear to anyone with a working set of eyes," he said, lowering his arm, "that you have beautiful features."

Maybe this kid wasn't the only one who sucked at talking

Aoba stared. The man had just called him pretty. He wasn't....offended...he just.

Stared.

His own face burned, but he couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the situation, and he gave a slow exhale through his nose.

Mink opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Aoba went off again.

"I'm still an idiot though." He couldn't even register how bad that sounded. "He's my best friend. I should have known he wasn't doing shit to upset me. He just..." Frowning, he threw his hand up. "He's a fucking hippo! A skirt chasing, womanizing, fucking hippo butt-face!"

Mink laughed.

He turned away, trying his hardest to restrain himself, but it proved harder than he expected. This kid...this kid was interesting. More interesting than any old book Mink had ever read.

"Then tell him," he said once his laughter quieted to a low chuckle. He turned back to Aoba. "Tell him how you feel. There's no logic in holding it all in." He smiled at the kid, eyes crinkling at the corners, and before he knew it, he'd pushed a stray lock of hair off the kid's pretty, alcohol-flushed face and tucked it behind his ear. Mink swallowed hard once he regained his senses, almost embarrassed (a foreign emotion for him, he had to admit), but withdrew his hand slowly as to not shatter the moment.

He took a well-deserved sip of his brandy, hoping it might calm his stuttering heart.

Aoba's eyes widened as the strand that was left from his ponytail was tucked behind his ear. His heart leaped and he bit his lip, clearing his throat and trying to stay focused **—** it was nothing, right?? Nothing. Guy was probably just being...helpful.

...Or something.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I tried," he mumbled. "I did try. Fuck, I've told him those exact words **—** but he either laughs or rolls his eyes! He doesn't **—**!" Aoba growled, eyes pricking in frustration. "He doesn't take me _seriously!"_

Mink frowned. He didn't like seeing this kid upset. He didn't like it at all.

"What's your name?" Mink blinked fast, only realizing how strange that sounded after the words had left his mouth. He sighed, leaning back in the stool. "You deserve better than that. A friend who doesn't listen isn't a friend at all." He'd learned that time and time again.

A bit taken off guard, it wasn't until now that he'd realized he hadn't told the man his name. "O-Oh, it's..." Wait, what was his name again?? Rubbing his forehead, he screwed his eyes shut for a moment.

"Aoba." Opening his eyes, he gave the man a smile. Ah..there we go. That was better. That felt right. Biting his lip, he shook his head and looked down.

"It's...not even that he doesn't listen," he murmured with a small frown. "It's...he's just...a dumb hippo!"

Mink snorted. 

"...I see." He rubbed the rim of his glass. "I'm Mink." He peeked at Aoba -- the kid looked completely inebriated. Would it be polite if...? Just from glancing at him he could tell he was in no state to drive himself. It would be wrong not to offer.

"Do you need a ride home?"

He truly hoped that didn't sound as creepy as he thought it did.

Aoba blinked. Mink? Looking at the man, it was fuzzy and hard to see **—** but he was attractive, that much was sure. Even in this low light. And he was patient. And **—**

Aoba's eyes widened once more.

Fuck.

"I...don't know where I am," he admitted sheepishly, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. "So, uhm.... well, if you could..." God, he was humiliated right now.

Mink smiled and stood slowly, pulling his wallet from his pocket and placing two large bills on the table. That should have been enough to cover both of their bills and a generous tip.

"Of course," he said. "As long as you can give me basic directions." His lips twitched and he took a good look at the kid **—** he really was pretty. He could see how people mistook him for a girl, though it was hardly a bad thing in Mink's opinion.

"Are you ready to leave?” he asked as he slipped his wallet back into his pocket. “It's getting late."

Aoba watched as he set the bills on the counter and stood up. "Hey, no, you don't have to **—** " As soon as he was off of his stood, though, he had the grace of a newborn foal and was almost instantly on the ground. Having grabbed the bar to keep himself steady, Aoba yelped and leaned heavily against the furniture as he sheepishly stared up at the man.

"I...uh...yeah. sure." He didn't even know what he was responding to at this point.

Mink snorted and stepped back to his usual seat, tucking his glasses into his collar and sticking his tattered book under his arm, then stepped back to the bar and offered his arm for Aoba to take.

"Need help?"

Grumbling words that he didn't even hear, Aoba reached out and grabbed the man's arm **—** and, for a moment, he had to make sure it was the man's arm and not the bar. He was strong.

"O-Oh..." Swallowing, Aoba bit his lip and cleared his throat, grabbing his jacket and holding it balled-up in his arm.

Mink guided Aoba towards the door, keeping a careful eye on him as they stepped slowly to make sure he didn't fall. This boy sure was a lightweight, wasn't he? Chuckling a bit at the fact, he tried to stay slow and steady enough for the boy to stay at his heel. Aoba stumbled along, leaning against him heavily only to feel guilty and try to stand on his own two feet....only to have to rely on Mink once again when his legs proved traitorous. 

The car was parked around back, and it wasn't long until they made it there, miraculously unscathed. After helping Aoba into the passenger side, Mink slid into his own seat and started the car, immediately turning on the heat as he let the car warm up. After a moment of slight shivering he reached over Aoba and opened the glove box, then slid his book inside with a little laugh as he noticed Aoba's face **—** he looked entirely lost.

"Are you okay?" Mink stayed where he was, eyes twinkling in a way they hadn't in years as he watched Aoba snuggle into the passenger's seat. The boy whined and pulled his knees to his chest, shivering uncontrollably. Taking the hint, Mink leaned forward and clicked on the heat, revving the engine carefully to help heat it up.

Aoba gave a soft sigh as his chilled skin was relieved, only now registering that somebody was talking **.**  
  
He _was_ talking to him wasn't he?

"Huh?" Rolling his head to the side, Aoba blinked and looked at Mink. His face fell for a moment as he realized he was...gorgeous. How was he only just noticing this?

Oh, right **—** he was asked a question. "Yeah! Fine, I'm...uh..." He squinted a bit. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Mink lifted an eyebrow. "You drank quite a bit for someone your size," he muttered, finally pulling back. Though, he was a bit reluctant **—** the kid's eyes were mesmerizing, even in such low light.

"My size?" Aoba blinked. "Well, 'msorry if I'm 'notta mountain!" He flopped back and kept his knees pulled up to his chest, frowning. "I'm not that small!!"

With a sigh and a little huff, Mink settled back into his seat. "Just tell me if you feel nauseous. I can always pull over."

Turning back and watching the man, Aoba blinked once. Twice. "...I won't get sick." He pouted.

Mink laughed with a small shake of his head. "If you say so." He smiled at the kid, and then, in an action he had no excuse for, reached over and ruffled his hair.

...That was strange, wasn't it?

Withdrawing his hand, he gripped the wheel tight, then threw the car into reverse and backed out of the parking lot.

"Which way to your house?" he asked.

Aoba bowed slightly at the action and made a happy sounding noise, blinking over at the man. He gave a small yelp as they moved and shifted a bit. Popping his head up, he squinted at his surroundings and made a string of awkward noises.

"I...uhm..." He cleared his throat. "I...really don't know where I am."

With another quiet laugh, Mink rocked to a stop at the light, then looked towards Aoba, lip twitching like mad.

"Does anything look familiar?"

Aoba turned and looked out the window, whining quietly as he chewed on his lower lip. "No..." Growing frustrated with himself, he spat out a direction (he was pretty sure that's the direction he'd been walking) and told Mink to drive that way. After he'd spoke, he turned to look at the man to see if he'd heard him.

He froze.

Once again, Aoba didn't get to see much of his face, but the flashes he did get in the low light were mesmerizing. He opened his mouth carefully, wanting to say something about how thankful he was for the help earlier, about how he shouldn't have bought his drinks, but instead what came out of his mouth was:

"Are you staring at me?"

Mink's eyes widened and he froze, then let out a heavy, almost nervous sigh as he gradually loosened back up.

"You really are beautiful," came his answer as he pried his eyes away and looked back to the road. He turned in the direction Aoba had instructed once the light changed colors, gripping the wheel tighter, hoping he hadn't scared the boy too badly. Mink wasn't really acting like himself, and he hadn't even had that much to drink.

Aoba took a moment to process the words and he felt his face heat up. His cheeks were numb and he opened his mouth, wetting his lips and taking in a breath.

"I don't hate guys." He stated, drunken words getting caught in his throat. "I...don't. At all. I...like..." He grumbled and hid his face. "I'm not a dick!!"

Mink listened to Aoba's struggle for words with lifted lips and a raised eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?" he asked. He had to admit, this boy was a surprisingly cute drunk.

Aoba huffed and turned, getting on his knees and leaning over the armrest. "I'm not...!" leaning into the man's face, he pouted. He was getting frustrated with himself. Ugh, this man had just called him pretty, right? So, he wouldn't be weird...if he were to...

"I'll show you." His face was red; his head was swimming. Ah...he hadn't meant to get this heated up. He wasn’t normally like this, not in the least, but something was stirring inside of him. His vision flickered and he swallowed.

The car rocked to a stop at yet another stoplight and Mink gave Aoba his full attention, one hand still on the wheel, the other slipping down into his lap. "Show me?" What was this kid talking about?

Swallowing hard, Aoba took a breath and went completely on autopilot, reaching forward and grabbing the man's lap. Mink sat entirely frozen, eyes wide and disbelieving as Aoba reached for his belt, fiddling with it in obvious drunken clumsiness **—** and not only was Aoba drunk, but he wasn't used to...pants. Well. He was on _him **—**_ not on Koujaku. That moron always had his kimono, and **—**

Cursing under his breath, he vowed to not think about him. He wasn't here right now. Instead, he turned back to the man in the car.

"Yea **—** show you! I'm good." Aoba grinned and looked up at the man. "Really good." Oh _God,_ talking like this was making him stir. Biting his lip, he fumbled and eventually undid Mink’s belt.

"You're drunk," Mink said, voice slightly choked **—** he didn't want to even entertain the idea of letting Aoba go through with whatever he planned on doing. He tried to push the kid away as gently as he could, not wanting to jar him too badly but certainly not wanting him to do anything he might regret come morning. "Just sit back," he said, voice firm but not unkind. "I'm taking you home."

Aoba frowned. "Hey, stop that!" He felt his stomach twist, agitation and guilt and lust all stirring and writhing, and now he was trying to talk about going home? He couldn't go home. He didn't know where home was right now. He **—**

Aoba's eyes widened.

"Stop the car." Thinking back on the man's words, he hit his shoulder rapidly and clutched his stomach. "Stop the car, please!"

Mink's eyes bulged and he immediately veered to the right as the light changed, stopping the car with a puzzled expression. "Aoba...?" Was he going to be ill? He was certainly drunk enough.

But as the car stopped and he jolted a bit, Aoba grabbed onto Mink and took a steady breath. Then, with an impish little grin (he couldn't believe he was doing this) he finished undoing the man's pants and pressed his palm against him, just like he knew Koujaku always loved. He gave a shaky laugh and looked up.

"See?" He looked through half lidded eyes. "I'm fine. I know what I'm doing."

Mink's head slammed back against the headrest and he exhaled loud and long through his nose, hand coming to grip Aoba's wrist as he kneaded him again, though his touch wasn't as firm as he'd like for it to be. "Aoba," he said. "You're drunk. It wouldn't be right." Ah, but it was becoming more and more tempting, wasn't it?

Aoba frowned. "I'm sober enough to think that sharp, aren't I?" He tried his best not to slur his words and instead focused on palming the man through his open clothes. Sliding his hand under his jeans and above his underwear, he couldn't help but moan at the feeling of the man growing more and more stiff beneath his touch **—** ah, he felt large.

"You like it..." Aoba spoke in a low tone, his voice breathy as he leaned in closer. "Don't worry about it. You're not doing anything wrong **—** I _want_ this." His tone gave a slightly sad, desperate dip and he gave a firm squeeze. “Please.”

Mink was close to shoving him away with much more force than previously used, but when Aoba sounded like that, when he rubbed him like that, Mink's willpower fled. He barely stifled a groan, rocking his hips up, eyes clenched shut and cracking only to look at Aoba's face. Ah, his face **—** his beautiful, lust-ridden, _desperate_ face.

Mink wound his fingers through Aoba's hair and pushed him closer to his crotch before he realized what he'd done.

Aoba gasped, head swimming from the dominant movement and the sudden urge burst through him to want to please the man, to make this worth his while. Dropping closer to his crotch, the musky scent of his arousal was laced with something undeniably spicy and sweet. Was that..cinnamon? Swallowing, he grazed his face against the man's clothed erection and groaned, shivering.

"Thank you," he sighed, "I want this **—** I need this.." Intoxication laced his perverted thoughts as he dipped down lower, kissing the man through the cloth, licking it tentatively. Thankful that the man was holding his hair back, Aoba tugged his underwear and gasped aloud at what sight came before him.

"Jesus!"   
  
He hadn't been expecting this. But, then again...from how large the man was, was it really that surprising?

Mink watched Aoba's every movement, breath coming shorter and chest rising faster with every passing second. He wasn't nearly drunk enough to excuse this, but this kid, this boy stirred things in Mink he just couldn't fight off. (Though he couldn't completely swallow down the guilt that came from the thought of the boy using him as a substitute while he hurt so badly, those thoughts were soon drowned out by the throbbing in his groin, shamefully enough.)

Minks lips twitched and he huffed out a strained laugh when Aoba exclaimed at the sight of him **—** and he wasn't even fully hard, though he wasn't one to brag. "Surprised?" he asked, fingers brushing against Aoba's scalp as he pushed him forward more gently than before. His cock twitched and he swallowed hard; when was the last time he let someone service him?

Aoba gave a breathy laugh. "Yeah.." he muttered, glancing back up at Mink quickly before staring at his crotch once more. Sure, Koujaku wasn't small, but he was _nothing_ compared to this.

A surge of pain coursed through him at the memory of the man. Koujaku **—** fuck. He'd hurt him, he'd hurt his feelings, he **—**

Shoving the thoughts aside, Aoba shifted against the man before him, grabbing his cock with his hand and bringing it forward to brush against his lips. He wanted **—** needed **—** to forget, to drown the world out. And frankly, there was only one way to go.

Parting his lips, Aoba's hot breath tickled at the man as his tongue came out to flick against his tip. He groaned at the taste, lowering himself so that his lips covered his head, and swirled his tongue, shivers rolling down his spine at the sensation of Mink in his mouth.

Ahh, that was better.

Mink breathed out heavily, fingers shaking in Aoba's hair as he combed them through his scalp, rubbing gently, urging him on. "Take more," he breathed with the smallest shove. His mouth already felt amazing.

Aoba obliged, taking more into his mouth eagerly with the gentle, warm words that urged him on. He sucked lightly on the tip, on what he'd already taken into his mouth **—** oh, God, he felt Mink grow harder and stretch his lips; Aoba moaned. This was amazing; it was just what he needed. He needed to feel wanted, to feel useful. He’d fucked up with Koujaku; he needed to make someone feel good now. It was hardly logical, but in his foggy mind it made perfect sense.

Aoba wrapped his fingers around the rest of Mink’s shaft and gave it a squeeze before pumping firmly, flicking and probing his tongue into the slit as he worked.

Aoba shivered. Oh, fuck. This was it. This helped take the edge off. And with all the alcohol in his system he honestly found this more exciting than ever. Drooling, he let his saliva trickle down Mink's erection and pumped his fist again, starting to keep up a steady rhythm with much more ease than before.

Mink couldn't seem to catch his breath **—** this kid was doing something to him, and not just with his mouth, though it was obvious he was quite skilled. "You're good at this," Mink said, rocking his hips up the smallest bit. "Really good." He was so hard he could barely stand it **—** and it took a lot to excite him, especially this much.

Aoba grinned around the man's length at the praise. He was good at this, wasn't he? He didn't have much experience, but all he did was what he thought would feel good. It wasn't like he was going in blind. This in mind, Aoba bobbed his head, pushing down farther back and taking as much in as he could **—** which was hardly half of Mink's erection.

Another shiver raced through his body and he moaned, squeezing his hand tighter and pumping harder, sucking with more force than before. He bobbed faster, moaning and humming, his tongue swirling and flicking up against the underside of the head. He'd began to taste the pre-cum oozing from the tip in his mouth and _fuck,_ did it taste good.  
  
Mink threw his head back and struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch Aoba as he worked him so well his thighs shook, drooling all over his cock, forcing him as far back as he could go. Mink knew he was leaking by now, and God, did it feel good **—** better than he could ever remember it feeling, but it had been quite a while after all.

"Aoba," he panted, pulling the hair that had fallen into his face back with his fist, wetting his lips with his tongue as they parted. He wanted to make him feel good, too... It was odd really, being touched but having the desire to touch another; he found he wasn't used to the feeling. Slowly, almost tentatively, he grabbed Aoba's hair with his other hand then slid his free hand down Aoba's back, cupping his ass and giving it a little squeeze. His pulse jumped worse at the feeling of his firm flesh under his palm and he panted hard, rolling his hips towards the hot, wet heat of Aoba's mouth

That was something Aoba hadn't been prepared for at all, so as his ass was grabbed he let out a whining moan, his lips tightening even more around the cock in his mouth. He rocked back into the large hand, shivering with want as he swallowed hard. He wanted to pull off and talk to the man, tell him how good he felt, how good he tasted, but at the same time he didn't want to remove his mouth. He wanted to keep working; he wanted the other to feel good. It wasn't long before the memories of Koujaku melted away, all the guilt and anger and confusion and resentment slowly replaced with the thought of Mink.

He felt Mink throb and pulsate against his tongue, feeling him fully as he drooled and bobbed and sucked and licked. His tongue continued to run up and down the shaft, an attempt to coax the other into an orgasm. He wanted it. He needed it desperately. He wanted to make Mink cum.

Mink's pants and grunts were loud and relentless and he gritted his teeth, watching Aoba work, humping up in time with the work of his mouth. Hair falling over his chest and into his face, he slid his hand underneath Aoba's pants, mind spinning, and rubbed between his crack, chuckling under his breath when Aoba twitched and shuddered underneath him.

"You're doing so well," he murmured, rubbing Aoba's scalp again, guiding him down over and over as he panted. He knew he was getting close, but he wanted to hold on a bit longer **—** who knew when this would happen again?

Aoba writhed and pressed back, rubbing against the hand in his pants as he worked his mouth, whining and moaning and burning so, so hot. He took his free hand and pushed his shirt up, panting as the cool air caressed his skin. He was going insane, he wanted more, more.

Taking a leap, Aoba pressed his head down as far as he could. He felt his airways closing as Mink pressed all the way back to his throat but all he could do was give a muffled groan into the man's crotch. Pulling back, Aoba sucked hard before taking a breath and repeating his motion, timing his breathing in a perfect, steady rhythm.

Mink gasped, head thrown back when Aoba did the unthinkable, swallowing him down so deep Mink's mind went blank. He shuddered and moaned out Aoba's name (and never was he one for being very vocal, but at a move like that he just couldn't hold back), rubbing Aoba's twitching hole so hard he nearly slipped in dry. In a quick flash, he wished he was buried in him, thrusting deep inside, making Aoba feel as good as he felt, but then Aoba swallowed him down again and his thighs twitched and his balls tensed and he came so hard he slumped over, foot nearly slipping off the brake as he emptied himself down Aoba's soft and willing throat with gasp after gasp.

Aoba had prepared himself long ago, but even still he couldn't help but gag. Mink was huge, and he came _a lot._ But with each drop that poured into him he swallowed, gulping down as he felt the man twitch inside of him. All the while he bucked and pressed himself back, enjoying the feeling of the thick, rough finger pressing against his hole. As the last bit finally trickled down his throat Aoba pulled back; he was panting and his chin was disgusting, his mouth tired. Bringing his sleeve to his mouth, he dragged it across his face with a shaky sigh. With a weak smile on his face he glanced up at Mink. He was exhausted, clearly, and he looked glorious.

With a weak shudder Mink collapsed back against his seat, panting and staring at Aoba with a look of pure awe. Good didn't even begin to describe it.

Then, as his high started to decline, dread began to fill in Aoba's gut and his smile faltered slightly.

What the hell had just happened?

When he noticed Aoba's smile fall Mink reached forward, pushing some of Aoba's sweaty hair away from his face and behind his ear, and asked: "Are you alright?" His hand was still inside of Aoba's pants, and he (quite boldly) pressured against his hole again, surprising even himself with the ability to still crave Aoba after cumming just moments before.

Aoba’s head was whirling, blood draining from his face rather quickly. In a frenzy he pulled back, yelping at the finger pressed against him as he pulled free and pressed against the car door. "I'm sorry!" he spat, stuttering, swallowing hard. His hands were starting to shake. Fuck, he'd just **—** fuck. Eyes glancing down to the man's trousers, be pressed a hand to his forehead. Ugh, he was starting to get a headache...

"I'm sorry," he groaned, biting his lip, noticing that even with all that was going through his mind he was still shamelessly hard, throbbing beneath his jeans that were now sliding dangerously low on his hips. He stared at Mink, desire boiling in his stomach as he groaned, shifting his hips and being so torn he sank his teeth into his lower lip.

Mink eyed Aoba through low and glassy eyes, still panting hard, then reached over, grabbed Aoba's collar, and, before he thought it through (as if he'd thought any of this through, really, though he at least took the time to throw the car in park), he tugged Aoba onto his lap, hardly hearing the squeak that left his lips as he was moved. Pulling him close by his waist, Mink kissed him hard.

"I'm not complaining," he breathed, kissing him again, hard and wet, one hand sliding forward to squeeze Aoba's groin. Mink chuckled against Aoba's lips when he felt how hard and needy he'd gotten just from pleasuring, then trailed hot kisses down his jaw, to his neck, pausing directly outside his ear.

"Allow me to return the favor." He licked Aoba's ear lightly with a heavy breath; his head hadn't cleared at all.

Aoba had only now realized how sensitive he was as Mink’s lips and hands dragged along his body, causing his skin to tingle. As he was grabbed his hips bucked forward and he groaned. "Oh _God..."_ His voice was a whine, he felt so needy. He wanted to be touched more.

Mink shivered and bit the shell of Aoba's ear, kneading him harder over his pants, squeezing and stroking and doing everything he could to make Aoba whine and moan. "What do you want me to do to you?" The possibilities were endless, and Mink was so gone he'd do just about anything to have Aoba moaning and writhing beneath him.

Aoba bucked his hips again, rolling them into the thick palm and whimpering weakly. _Do_ to him? What did he want Mink to do? Fuck **—**

"Touch me **—** " His voice sounded so desperate he was embarrassed, even through the alcohol. "Please, just **—** I need it. I need..." He pressed his shirt up his stomach and fumbled with the button on his pants, undoing them and grinding against the man's hand with a moan.

Ahh, his hands **—** they felt so good.

"Just touch me, please. _Please._ I could but I want _you_ to. And w-watch me." He spoke feverishly, desperately. What was he saying?!

Mink's eyes widened, pupils completely blown out as he watched Aoba's little display, heard the desperate, keening tone of his voice. He licked his chapped lips, hand slipping inside Aoba's underwear, grasping his hot and throbbing cock with calloused fingers; but then, he got an idea.

"Come home with me," he breathed, lips brushing the shell of Aoba's ear. "We can do a lot more on a bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments on how flow/ect with the prose goes. This was actually converted from a role-play we were doing, and I'd like to know if there's any thing we can do to make it a bit smoother. Check us out on tumblr—minkyminkycocoapuffs, and dropdeadesu. We're always open for asks!!! <3 <3 Next chapter is done—we'll post soon!!


End file.
